


Je t'appellerai Fièvre

by AliceSaturne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Viens mon ange, allons partager notre enfer. Laisse-moi te déshabiller, te mordre et te griffer. Fièvre, je t'appellerai Fièvre car tu es brûlante, ta peau sous mes doigts, ton regard brille trop, qu'est-ce que tu as pris, mon ange, pour que tes yeux brillent autant ? Appelle-moi Glace, car j'ai toujours froid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'appellerai Fièvre

 

Les lumières lui agressent les yeux. Un, deux, trois pas. Sous les bourdonnements insensés de la musique, elle pourrait presque sentir le diaphragme fragile de ses tympans frissonner, supplier. Elle s'accoude au bar, parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, d'autre que regarder les corps en sueur s'accrocher les uns aux autres. D'autre que vider, les uns après les autres, des verres de whisky, même si la nausée lui brûle la gorge et qu'elle donnerait son foutu royaume pour une clope et un peu d'air frais.

Et un peu de peau, elle voudrait de la peau contre la sienne, de la peau dans laquelle elle pourrait enfouir son nez et sentir l'odeur  _réelle_ , l'odeur grisante du mouvement et de la chair dans laquelle on peut mordre jusqu'à l'extase.

Elle soupire. Lorsqu'elle sort, l'air glacé lui fouette le visage, mais elle n'a pas envie d'aller dans la pièce fumeurs et sa lumière bleutée, son bourdonnement de gens qui se  _voient_. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie, pas vraiment, elle préfère qu'on la devine sous les spots. La fumée de cigarette pénètre chaque millimètre de ses poumons, dégueulasse, parfaite, et lorsqu'elle crache elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire ça lentement, comme dans les films, pour voir la fumée blanche s'élever dans l'air. Des arabesques tremblotantes qui disparaissent au premier coup de vent..

Elle se dit qu'elle est un cliché ambulant rit un peu toute seule, secoue la tête. Une mèche de cheveux se colle à son front.

Elle va chercher sa dose d'irréel à l'intérieur, l'alcool bourdonne sous sa peau comme un chat repu, elle se laisse entraîner par le flot de corps jusqu'à la piste de danse, se laisse entraîner dans le mouvement perpétuel.

Elle ne rentre qu'avec des mecs comme elle, des mecs qui ont cette lueur paumée qui brille dans les prunelles. Elle repousse ceux qui se collent à elle avec un sourire carnassier. Elle déteste qu'on la prenne pour acquise.

Soudain, un corps contre le sien, et elle se laisse un peu aller, laisse sa peau glisser contre celle de l'autre, lève les yeux vers le visage. Lèvres pleines, yeux fiévreux cheveux courts, et sous sa poitrine elle en sent une autre. Son cœur accélère, martèle au rythme des basses. Elle ne se dégage pas. Au creux de son estomac, une volée de papillons qui battent des ailes frénétiquement, cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ressenti ça que lorsque des lèvres douces,  _féminines_  cherchent les siennes, elle ouvre la bouche sous la question. Elle n'a jamais fait ça mais le whisky, tout dégueulasse qu'il était, a fait disparaître le peu d'inhibitions qu'il lui reste. Elle s'accroche à la nuque de la fille, lui murmure en silence des mots sales, ces mots qu'elle n'ose jamais dire à voix haute.

_Viens mon ange, allons partager notre enfer. Laisse-moi te déshabiller, te mordre et te griffer. Fièvre, je t'appellerai Fièvre car tu es brûlante, ta peau sous mes doigts l'est, ton regard brille trop, qu'est-ce que tu as pris, mon ange, pour que tes yeux brillent autant ? Appelle-moi Glace, car j'ai toujours froid._

Des mains s'accrochent à sa veste de cuir, comme une noyée tenterait d'échapper à l'étouffement, comme une fille désespérée qui s'agrippe à une bouée de chair.

Le baiser est interminable, tout en langue et en dents, elle saisit sans hésiter entre les siennes la lèvre inférieure de Fièvre, sent la vibration d'un gémissement dans sa bouche.

Elle frissonne.

Elle se sent observée. Brise le baiser avec un sourire. Saisit sur elle le regard lubrique d'un type au bar. Le type sourit et hausse un sourcil comme pour lui dire  _allez-y, continuez, ne faites pas attention à moi_. Elle lui tend le doigt du déshonneur et regarde avec un plaisir froid ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Fièvre a suivi son regard et se penche à son oreille.

« On se tire ? »

Elle sourit de nouveau car la voix est douce, mais un peu rauque. Pécheresse.

« On se tire. »

_Allons trimballer notre désir ailleurs, loin des regards indiscrets._

À l'arrière du taxi, elles ne tombent pas dans le cliché. Elles se contentent de se regarder, des promesses dans les yeux, les mains jointes en une prière muette.

Lorsqu'elles arrivent dans son appartement, la tension s'est épaissie, elle flotte au-dessus comme du brouillard électrique. Elle met de la musique, car le sexe en silence n'est pas pour les coups d'un soir, et elle aime baiser sur les accords crades d'une guitare.

Leurs lèvres s'écrasent de nouveau. Les mains ne sont pas timides. Elle laisse glisser les siennes dans le dos de Fièvre, saisit les fesses fermes pour la coller contre elle, plonge son nez dans son cou, respire à pleins poumons l'odeur. Pas de parfum capiteux, juste la légère trace acide de la transpiration et la fragrance inhérente de Fièvre, un peu sucrée. Elle a envie de mordre, mais il y a trop de vêtements dans le chemin, trop de barrières. Elle s'en débarrasse à grands gestes avides, à peine consciente que sa veste est tombée à terre et que des doigts habiles déboutonnent son chemisier. Elle ne s'en rend compte que lorsqu'elle sent ses tétons se durcir presque douloureusement dans le froid de la pièce. Elle ne se prend jamais la tête avec un soutien-gorge, seins trop petits pour que ce soit nécessaire, et elle n'est pas de celles qui en mettent pour se remonter le moral.

Son moral à elle a des priorités plus importantes que ses nichons.

Elle contemple la peau pâle des épaules. Elle a toujours aimé les épaules, lorsqu'elle ramène des mecs, ils repartent toujours avec la trace de ses dents sous le t-shirt, un cadeau d'adieu, un rappel à la chair. Ici, l'arrondi est délicat, la peau presque diaphane, tachetée de quelques grains de beauté. Elle entend Fièvre haleter lorsqu'elle se penche pour déposer un baiser, un baiser-contraste, léger comme une plume dans le creux du cou renversé en offrande.

_Ne deviens pas tendre, t'as pas le temps d'être tendre_ , pense-t-elle en débarrassant la fille de son jean, jean trop serré, elle peine à le glisser le long des jambes. Foutu slim, elle déteste ça, la sensation d'être comprimée de haut en bas, emprisonnée et étouffée, la sensation de faire taire son corps. Elle aime écouter son corps, d'aucuns diront que c'est la seule chose qu'elle écoute, et son corps lui murmure qu'elle a envie, elle a envie de glisser sa main sous le boxer noir qu'elle a laissé sur le corps dénudé qui lui fait face. Elle dévore des yeux, hanches étroites, corps tout en angles, les pommettes hautes et les yeux sombres, les cheveux d'encre, les seins étonnamment amples et ronds qui, loin de briser l'harmonie acérée du corps, le magnifie. Tout son contraire, vraiment, et elle aime ça, elle aime à se trouver face à son exact opposé, comme un de ces miroirs de films d'horreurs qui montrent les désirs les plus sombres.

Fièvre sourit, impudique. Tête inclinée en arrière, elle laisse le regard la caresser sans honte.

Elle touche, enfin. Sa main trace la courbe saillante d'une hanche, glisse sur le coton, y trouve une humidité accueillante, et Fièvre porte bien ce surnom, car à cette endroit elle n'est plus chaude mais  _ardente_.

Le baiser, de nouveau. Il est attentif, il explore, sans perdre de sa ferveur, car leurs peaux se touchent maintenant. Elles partagent un frisson au contact, feu et glace, elles se complètent. Pas d'espace entre elles, juste les deux corps entremêlés dans une lutte sans pitié. Une lutte sans gagnant.

Elles trouvent le lit, le sexe à l'horizontale est plus confortable. Tandis que commence une nouvelle chanson, elle glisse enfin sa main là où elle le veut, juste  _là_ , et ce n'est pas difficile de la faire gémir après ça. Elle connaît, le fait souvent entre ses draps. C'est à la fois pareil et différent, plus difficile, plus excitant, de sentir le corps se tendre sous sa caresse impitoyable. Elle saisit un téton érigé entre ses lèvres, le fait rouler sous sa langue. Lorsqu'elle trouve enfin ce renflement charnu qui fait crier les filles, Fièvre siffle, gémit et se débat, le corps brillant d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

_Regarde-toi, réduite à ça, et ce n'est que le début, je vais te faire hurler. Tu te débats déjà comme un beau diable, mon ange, et la nuit vient juste de commencer et il y a tant de choses que je veux encore te faire._

Son regard glisse sur le tiroir de sa table de nuit, celui où elle garde ses jouets secrets, ceux interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans, et l'idée de faire partir Fièvre au septième ciel avec du silicone

et sa bouche sur son sexe la secoue d'un frisson de volupté.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

 

Elle se réveille, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle est déçue plutôt que soulagée de trouver la place à ses côtés vide et froide.

Elle avise un morceau de papier déchiré, sur sa table de nuit.

Un numéro de téléphone.

Elle sourit.


End file.
